blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
SandShifter (5e Race)
SandShifter "More than I expected from a SsssandSsshifter." -A frost snake, commenting on a Sandshifter's ability to protect him. Physical Description SandShifters, more commonly called Sand Elementals, are beings comprised completely of sand, and are human in appearance, although they lack legs from the knees down. They have glowing eyes, made from magic infused sand. They have a core in the middle of their torso, often called a 'Forbidden Core'. Whenever a Sand elemental is killed, this shatters, allowing Forbidden Fragments to be collected. Holding a Forbidden Core while a SandShifter is still alive is possible, but SandShifters strongly dislike being held by the core. SandShifters can change their appearance in small details, such as hairstyle, build, and some other small features. They can also create legs, to walk, but this is unfavoured by SandShifters, as they are faster when they are flying. They can even change their gender, but SandShifters rarely do this, and if they do, it's usually a necessity or as a prank/joke. History Sandshifters were created from a Litch's experiment with Forbidden materials and a pile of sand, letting the last of the material be lost into the cores of the SandShifters. SandShifters, however, have been able to create Forbidden Cores after 'Reproductional Rituals' have been completed. Society SandShifter's societies are usually well hidden under the sand, making observing them difficult. There are rumors of an underground city created by SandShifters in a desert, although this is purely a rumor. SandShifters are usually aggressive in sandstorms, due to the large amount of sand being tossed around, usually uncovering them and blowing them away. Otherwise, they are usually quite friendly, but are rarely seen outside of a sandstorm. Relationships Sandshifters rarely come out of the desert, and most times when they are seen in the desert at all, it is in a sandstorm, and they are hostile, leading to adventurers to think they are insane. Out of a sandstorm/desert, they are very peace-loving creatures, usually trying to work out the most peaceful decision. However, if using violence, they can easily be dangerous. Sandshifter Personality You can use the Sandshifter Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a sandshifter character or to inspire how your character might act. Sandshifter Quirks SandShifter Names Sandshifters take their names from Terran. SandShifter Traits Created from sand and forbidden materials, SandShifters pack a mean Knuckle-''Dust''er. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age. Can live forever, usually considered mature between 18-20 years old. Alignment. Usually Neutral good/true neutral. Size. ''Medium, can be reduced to small, from 3-7ft tall. Reducing to small removes any extra HP from 'Beachnap'. ''Speed. Your base walking speed is 15 feet. You have a flying (hover) speed of 30 feet. Elemental Nature. You are classified as being an elemental and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. Additionally, you do not sleep and instead enter an 'inactive' mode where you are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings. In this mode you only need 4 hours of this state to receive the benefits of a long rest. Beachnap. ''If you take a long rest while on land of natural sand, such as a desert or beach, and are touching it for the duration of the rest, you gain temporary hit points equal to your level. These last for 4 hours. ''Sandnado. As an action, you may summon a sand tornado on a point within 30 feet of you. Targets within 5 feet of the point must succeed on a DC ('8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier) Dexterity saving throw, taking 1d6 bludgeoning and 1d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half on a successful save. The damage for both increases by 1d6 at 5th, 11th, and 19th levels. You may use this either three times per long rest, or you may use up additional uses to make more than one tornado, though a target can only be affected by one per turn. ''Core Retraction. ''Either as an action, or upon reaching 0 hit points, your sand is sucked back into your core. Your core is lightweight enough to be carried around, however, if you die then your core is shattered into a multitude of pieces. Revival spells still work on your core, however it must all be together if the spell cannot restore missing limbs. (If you activate this at will, you can wake up again at will. However, if you are knocked out, activating this trait, you must wait untill you are concious again, like normal.) '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Terran. Sandshifter Subraces DesertSanded These SandShifters are the most common of the bunch, made from either common desert or beach sand. Ability score increase. Your dex increases by 2. Desert 'Skin'. ''You have resistance to Fire. '''PearlSanded These SandShifters are comprised of small pearls and light pink sand, becoming more softer, a more preferred variant of adventurers everywhere, mostly because they make great pillows. ''Pearl Magic. ''You know the sacred flame cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the cure wounds spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the lesser restoration spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. ''Ability score increase. ''Your charisma increases by 2. CorruptSanded These SandShifters are comprised of a purple sand, with small thorns hidden inside the sand. '''''Corrupt Armor. As an action, you may cast fire shield on yourself. When cast on yourself in this way, you deal 1d8 necrotic when a creature hits you, and the duration is changed to 1 minute (concentration). After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Ability score increase. ''Your Constitution increases by 2. '''CrimSanded These SandShifters are comprised of dead skin-flakes, appearing like a gray sand. They have throats littered with small, sharp, flesh-like rocks. '''''Horror Throat. You have sharp fangs, which you can use to bite. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d6 piercing damage, if you choose to bite. ''Abillity score increase. ''Your strength increases by 2. Category:Hall of Shame